


Solving Boredom - 'The G-Rated' Way!

by TheMGMouse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: Masumi is stuck playing a waiting game at work - and Chris decides to help the time go by.





	Solving Boredom - 'The G-Rated' Way!

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite (possible) couples in Yuri on Ice-  
Note: There have been notes from the author that ‘Masumi’ is the name of the guy with Chris in many scenes- and it has been suggested by fans he’s a choreographer.  
And I thought, well - it fits so I write him as such.  
So I wrote a bit of fluff here for them . . .  
Hope you enjoy!~  
Bananas!~

It was one of those days where absolutely nothing was going on.

All there really was to do was sit and wait for Masumi to come home to make dinner.

Not that Chris couldn’t make dinner, it was just a lot more fun when there was a partner to cook with - pester and occasionally sexually frustrate - I mean - this is a general rated fanfic, so just annoy. Anyways, you get the picture.

So it was how Chris was to spend his evening, alone and with nothing to do, but to play with his cat. Or at least… that’s what he thought. . .  
Chris was lying on the ground, petting Bae’s head when a message popped up from Masumi, “It’s very boring at the studio- how are you and bae doing?”

Chris blinked and adjusted his glasses as he read, quickly he sent a message back, “Alright, it’s boring here without you.”

“Same- wish I was home. The studio people don’t know where someone with the lighting is missing and the guy who replaces him still isn’t here.” Masumi’s next message read.

“I see..” Chris frowned, and then he typed up his next message, “Well -Bae and I recently downloaded some new selfie filters~”

There was no little text bubbles from Masumi but Chris didn’t care and was soon scrolling through his new Selfie 3000! A few minutes later, he had taken the perfect pouty selfie next to bae and added a bunch of funny - somewhat suggestive selfie stickers and sent it with the caption, “Come home to us!!~~” With a string of hearts.

Masumi frowned a bit and waited for a reply - soon he got bored and set his phone down only for it to ding with a notification that Masumi had liked the photo.

A second later, Chris was rewarded with a message back - “I wish!” Coupled with a kissy face emoji.

The chat was silent for a moment before Masumi sent another text, “And they won’t be here until 9-“ With several eye roll emojis.

“Well…” Chris sent, his eyes flicking up at the clock that read 7:45, “It seems like we have an hour to send pictures.”

Masumi went silent, and for a moment, Chris was worried that he had been caught texting when he should’ve been working. However, a few minutes later was a selfie of Masumi with big emoji-like glasses - and a caption that read, “Yes- but you can’t have all the fun.”

Chris laughed and thus their selfies back and forth began and it seemed that the night wasn’t as boring as it originally seemed. . .


End file.
